


a horrible thanksgiving

by theaterenerd25



Series: cadis oneshots [3]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, F/M, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterenerd25/pseuds/theaterenerd25
Summary: Cady and janis visit Cadys homophobic family for thanksgiving
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian
Series: cadis oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177982
Kudos: 1





	a horrible thanksgiving

"your sure your okay with this janis?" lady asked nervously, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel,

"yeah, Cady I know they don't- support us- very much... but I'm sure it will be fine"

"if you say so" lady sighed as she opened the car door, she and janis walked up to the front door of Cadys parents house. she knocked.

"Cady! you came- oh- you brought your-" cadys mom cut herself off when she saw janis

"my wife." cady said, holding her voice from changing tone "janis is still my wife, in case you forgot" she smiled

"uh- hi ms Heron..." janis murmured, holding out her hand, cadys mom shook it so tight that janis thought there might be a bruise later.

"cady!" her father said, stepping into the doorway, he was holding a baby, with janis recognized as "oh- you brought janis...."

"why wouldn't I? we are married." Cady fired back "is that aunt jess's baby"

"yes." her dad said

"janis and I are going to go get changed for dinner" Cady said, walking inside

****************

janis picked at her food nervously, she was wearing a suit, very similar to what she had worn to the spring fling. Cady was wearing a purple dress.

"its so sad." Cadys dad said, and janis could tell he was going to insult her, or imply how much he hated the relationship while failing to conceal that that was what he was doing "that you two will never be able to have a baby."

"we were actually considering it." janis said, not wanting her wife to have to deal with another one of these comments

"thats not possible sweetie" Cadys grandma hissed, the 'sweetie' dripping with venom "you two made the choice to be gay, you gave up the possibility of having kids"

"im bi" janis heard Cady hiss

"we were considering me getting pregnant" janis tried

"the doctor said it wouldn't be possible for me to." Cady added

"so its not even your kid cady?" her mother asked "just janis and some random-"

"shut. up!" Cady snapped, quickly standing and sending her chair flipping backwards "I get that youdont prove of our relationship. but that doesn't give you the right to be so horrible to janis! you didn't even come to our fucking wedding! she is my wife weather you like it or not!im not going to divorce her and marry a man because of you, I love her! dyour clearly asking me to choose and I'm choosing janis!"

*****************

cady and janis spent the rest of their thanksgiving watching movies and eating pizza together.


End file.
